tardilfandomcom-20200215-history
Emily Merkin
Emily comes from the same version of Earth as Glenn Conners. This version of Earth was invaded by an army of demons sent by Wendy in an attempt to gain Glenn's Fragment of Neon. Of course, just two days earlier, Glenn was brought on board the TARDIL. History The human race desperately fought against the demonic threat, until Emily's father and several other researchers developed a way to fuse humans with captured demons. Emily has been fused with a space manipulating demon called a "Star-Eater", which are noted for their enormous size, reptilian features, and for basically looking like giant lizard-centaurs. During the Tournament Arc on Solaris, Emily first appeared to Glenn and signed up for the tournament he was participating in. After her defeat, she admitted her reason for doing so: she was looking for Glenn out of loneliness. Her world runs on Narnia time, and while Glenn had been on board the TARDIL for six months, six hundred years had passed back home. After hearing this, Athena invited Emily on board the TARDIL and she became a permanent resident. She recently married both Athena and xp194. And can also apparently play the piano. She would be voiced by Grey DeLisle, as Lor from The Weekenders. Appearance *Height: 5' 4" *Build: Slim *Hair: Medium Brown *Eyes: Brown, wears glasses *Age: Physically 24, Actually 600+ *Clothes: Usually lounges about in tanktops and panties. Prefers fighting in a one piece jumpsuit without arms or legs, and with a hole for her tail. Abilities, Items, etc: Regeneration: As a Human-Demon Hybrid, Emily has a fairly powerful regenerative ability. Spacial Manipulation: She is able to "tear" open rifts in space using her claws in Hybrid Form as well as mentally while in Demon Form. Energy Blasts: Emily can fire blasts of Warped Spacial Energy. In Hybrid Form, she can only fire them from her hands, but in Demon Form she can also fire a barrage of such blasts from each of her mouths as well as channeling energy through her hair-tentacles. Hybrid Form: More of an alteration of her human form, it has two stages. First, Emily's arms and legs are covered in black scales, her nails grow into talons, and she can choose to grow a tail or not. The second stage covers her entire body in scales, which fuse into thick, armored plates. This effectively lets her grow a suit of armor. She also can form a pair of wings that more closely resemble holes in the fabric of space, through which distant stars are just barely visible. Demon Form: In this form, Emily takes on the appearance of a Star Eater (A massive centaur-like lizard creature with fifteen mouths, a tail, and tentacles in place of hair). Like Hybrid Form, the transformation starts by changing her limbs, while her torso stays humanoid. Also like Hybrid Form, once Emily has more fully transformed into a Star Eater she can summon a larger pair of "wings". In this Form, she may alter her own dimensions, changing her size at will. However, her mass stays the same. Rose: A Mew given to Emily by Athena that originally belonged to xp194. Was recently changed into a human by Diana. Category:Character Category:Neon Prodigy